my vampire boyfriend Tamaki-Senpai
by yuki1516
Summary: During the blood moon you get bit by yours truly Tamaki-Senpai. Now hes bound to be your vampire boyfriend. Or he'll die.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Ash and this is my story of how i got my vampire boyfriend. Look i'm not a guy Ash is short for Ashley. Well never mind that. Lets get this story rolling! I was weird people always avoided me like the plague and gave me a hard time because i wear guy clothes and have short black hair. So i guess i do look like a guy. But that was fine with me i really didn't care what they thought of me. I was walking home that night I stopped and looked up at the moon. It was red. The blood moon. I laughed at my own childish thoughts. The blood moon is the one day vampires don't drink female blood. If the do they that vampire has to become your boyfriend and than your husband. Of your own free will or else they die. I laughed some more than ran my hand through my short black hair. I started walking than turned down an alley. I looked around after i came up to the wooden fence of my house. I removed the board and went through. I walked through my yard and climbed the tree that led to my window. It was the easiest way to avoid my mom. Shes always ranting about how woman should dress like woman, wear make-up, and get a boyfriend. As i sat there on bed i suddenly felt chills going down my spine. Someone is in here with me i though. Before i could scream a hand covered my mouth. Than in a sweet voice he said " dinner is served." My eyes widened and i started to struggle. He bit into my neck. It hurt. Than suddenly he pulled away and started choking like he drank acid. I saw him. His golden blonde hair. His tall skinny figure. It was Tamaki-Senpai. The most popular guy in the whole school. He looked up with an apologetic expression. Than he turned and jumped through the window. I sat there shocked. I raised my hand and touched my neck. The bite mark wasn't there and there also wasn't any blood. I let my hand fall back down. I just sat there for hours trying to figure out what had just happened. At some point i must of fallen asleep. The next morning I heard my alarm clock go off. I got up got dressed and ran down the stairs. I slipped into the kitchen and grabbed and apple. Than ran out the door. I almost ran into the person who was walking up to our house. I stopped dead in my tracks when i saw who it was. It was Tamaki-Senpai. He looked at me and i adverted my gaze and started walking away. He followed me and eventually caught up with me. He put his hand on my shoulder. I stopped an turned to face him. He said "so your a girl?"After being stunned for a second i replied " Yea, i'm pretty sure i am a girl." He continued "You didn't tell anyone about our little encounter did you?" He pointed to my neck. "No and even if i did who would believe me?" i said. "good point" he replied. We stood there for a while staring at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Until her said" i thought you were a boy. That's why i drank your blood during the blood moon. Now by vampire law i am yours." I looked at him a little stunned and shocked. Than burst out laughing. While laughing i said "You should lay off the vampire books Tamaki-Senpai." He looked at me in disbelief than said"Most girls would've screamed and fainted from excitement. At the fact that they now have a vampire boyfriend." That only made me laugh harder. Once i was able to calm down enough. I looked at him smiled and than said" Lay off the vampire books Senpai." I turned and walked to school. When i was far enough away from him i stopped and placed my hand on my racing heart. I had always had a crush on Senpai. He was just so I don't know. Hot is what everyone else says. I entered the school and went to my class. All during the day i thought of what he had said. Was he serious? Than my mind wandered to last night. He did bite me though. Or was that a dream? After school Tamaki-Senpai was waiting for me at the gate. He simply said" Ash-chan may i walk you home?" A bunch of his fan girls started screaming and glaring at me. Not wanted to cause any trouble with the girls. I simply replied" No thanks." I walked away. I made it down to the alley the leads behind my house. I got another chill down my spine. I turned around and almost fell over when i saw him. He apologized for starting me. "what are you doing here?" i asked. He placed his hands on my shoulders and bent down. When he came within 2 inches of my face he said"Because i love you." Than he kissed me. I was startled at first but slowly melted into the kiss. It was my first. I quickly came to my senses and pushed him away. I ran as fast as i could to my house. Not looking back as i jumped the fence and climbed the tree and went into my room. My heart was racing and my face felt as if it was on fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TAMAKI-SENPAI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What did i do wrong? She ran away like i was repulsive. I sighed. What can i do to make her fall in love withe me? Its not just the curse that i want to be with her. I have always liked her.


	3. Chapter 3

THIS CHAPTERS CREDIT GOES TO sallycoombs! Thanks again for curing my writers block!

I thought about ways to make her fall in love with me. Roses? Chocolate? Flowers? A romantic dinner? I paused and thought. I only had a few more days left to make her fall in love with me or else i'd die. Wait is dying a good word for it? Due to the fact that i'm a vampire i'm already technically dead so how can I die? I thought. Wait this isn't important, I thought. I need to get Ash to fall in love with me. But how?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ASH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I buried my head into my pillows, still feeling my heart race. I held my hands to my chest and tried to calm my racing heart. I mean being kissed suddenly like that is bound to do that to anyone right? I got up and went down to the bathroom. I placed my hands on the sink and turned on the water. I splashed cold water on my face. Than looked in the mirror. I don't see what Tamaki-Senpai sees in me. Sure i'm pretty and all but If I didn't know I was a girl i'd swear I was a guy. I sighed. What does he see in me? I looked over at the time and decided it was time for bed. I brushed my teeth and went to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tamaki-Senpai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I watched her fall asleep from afar. I wanted to say so many things...no i have to tell her so many things. Only 3 more days left. So I better get down to business. I decided to declare my love for her tomorrow and if she rejects me...i'll leave her alone and die. 


End file.
